


My body is craving, so feed the hungry

by gayshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Kinda drabble, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, based on that 500lb thing, slight daddy kink, you'll miss it if you blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshire/pseuds/gayshire
Summary: Based on Harry pulling a 500 lb weight by a rope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD! THIS IS WEIRD BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT

"Harry can pull more than 500 lb., attached by a rope, with just his upper body," Louis reads a bit too loud even though Harry is right in front. 

"Wow. New stuff!" 

Harry just rolls his eyes. But with a lazy "Louis" smile on his face. 

"I knew this even before that guy who trained you knew," Louis scoffs looking at the tweet. It's so hot, Harry and his ability to lift heavy things with minimal effort. Harry filming and training for Dunkirk was the best thing that has ever happened to Louis. Harry looks so ripped and so strong, it makes Louis wet and hot and sweaty and hard and aroused all the other sexual adjectives.

"Well, you are my husband! Of course you would, did you forget that time when I had you against—," Harry's mouth is clamped shut with Louis' palm and his cheeks are a beautiful colour of rose pink and Harry would die for him. 

Louis is the most enthralling person he has ever met in his twenty two years of life and after almost 5 years he still finds Louis interesting and he still wants to kiss every single inch of his face and listen to those lovely giggles Louis gives out. He loves his husband to the moon and back and beyond.

He probably must have zoned out thinking about Louis and is probably looking like a right idiot with a fond look super glued on his face because Louis smacks the back of his head. 

"Are you dead?" Louis asks staring down at him from his seat (Harry's lap). 

"Shut up. I was just admiring how pretty you are, you're my prettiest little baby, aren't you?" Harry mutters kissing his lips once, twice, three times. 

"I know that and we also had sex last night. So, who are you trying to impress?" Louis wiggles just a bit. Just a little bit and Harry is already half hard. How embarrassing. 

"Can't I just shower you with compliments without it having a hidden agenda?" He starts kissing up from Louis' neck up to his jaw, feather light kisses and hard grip on his smooth hips below his shirt making his boy squirm on his lap, his ass pushing down roughly onto his crotch. 

"Take me to bed, please?"

And that was that. 

.

Harry really just loves naked and flushed out Louis. Louis looks like a god on their black satin sheets with his chest red and his hands fisting the sheets beneath. His tiny whimpers and moans and his legs shaking from the sensitivity because Harry has been eating him out since 45 minutes without giving himself and Louis a fucking break. 

"Baby is so desperate, isn't he? Dying to get a solid cock in his tight little hole?" Harry rubs down two fingers on Louis' hole watching his expression closely.

"Yes, babe. Fill me up, please. I really really need it, Harry," 

Louis' fringe is pasted down on his forehead almost covering his eyes, his back arching for something inside him, anything and his fingers playing with his tiny nipples and Harry is just being a teasing little shit by rubbing down his fingers roughly against Louis' pink tiny hole. 

"Please, Harry, just please do something," Louis has tears in his eyes.

By the time Harry adds a third finger in, Louis is letting out little gasps of pleasure, Harry punching his fingers in and out, in and out, as deep as they could go while his other hand is pushing Louis' hip down stopping Louis from arching his back. Louis was a sight to look at. A beautiful sight, nothing and no one can ever beat. 

After what felt like hours of prepping and teasing. Harry's cock was dragging inside of Louis' and it was too much for them. Harry planted his hands firmly beside his husband's head knocking the breath out of him with every thrust, with every kiss and they're staring right into each other, they always do when they have sex. Louis' one hand is grabbing onto Harry's cross necklace while the other is gripping onto those big, big biceps, his hands not even circling them completely. 

What happens next, Louis doesn't know how the fuck it happened but Harry lifted Louis up by his waist and off the bed and is standing up beside their bed and bouncing Louis up and down his huge cock. 

"Fuck! Fuck Harry, feels so good, daddy!" The new position is literally killing Louis with Harry's cock covering every fucking inch and is repeatedly prodding his spot and he is 2 seconds away from seeing stars. It's just so good and Louis' arms are around Harry's neck while Harry is working on marking up Louis' sweet neck moaning and grunting with every thrust, arms around his baby holding him tightly so that he wouldn't slip. 

"I'm so lucky, I'm so fucking lucky to have you in my life and like this. Fuck—fuck baby, making me feel so good," 

Louis' response was just a quiet chant of Harry's name before he is coming so so hard and Harry loses it too crying with pleasure, crying because he loves Louis so much, with everything he has. 

His body starts to give out so Harry sits down on the edge of the bed with Louis still in his arms and his now soft cock still buried in Louis. And he loves that feeling, loves how Louis feels and he wishes he could stay in his husband forever and ever. 

"So?" Harry asks quietly his hand cradling the back of Louis' head protectively and kissing his hair every now and then. 

"That was bloody fucking fantastic, Haz! 11/10. Mindblowing!" Louis mumbles against Harry's chest. Well, that sounds sarcastic.

"Are you pulling my leg?" 

"No! No, oh god. It was really really good, you strong man, I wish we had tried that standing thing before," 

Louis is pliant now which means he is definitely going into his post sex sleep mode. 

"Wasn't strong enough back then,"

"Hmm.."


End file.
